My Dark Redemption
by Reikokulion
Summary: Alucard never thought he would have such human emotions, but he is slowly discovering that Ceres is bringing them out. I know horrible summary, but this is my 1st fanfic Alucard and Ceres paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my 1st fanfiction so please review. **

**I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters contained in this story.**

My Dark Redemption

Alucard smiled as Ceres dropped onto her coffinbed tired from her latest mission. His dark form lost in the depth of shadows waiting on her wall. All that could be seen was his Cheshire cat grin but Ceres was in no mood to take notice or even care.

Watching that's all he seemed to do as of late he knew she was special the night he found her, but recently she had awoken some of his darker desires, desires of the flesh which he had thought long forgotten. It wasn't that Ceres wasn't attractive she was far from so. She had the body of Aphrodite, full and firm breasts that through her undeath would now forever defy the natural laws. Long legs that went on for eternity. Her skin a flawless beautiful pale that was smooth to the touch and felt like the smoothest silk which left you with the aching need to touch but knowing you never would get such a chance. Finally her face was such a wonder eyes of the brightest blue like the parting sky after a heavy gale of rain and wind, though now those beautiful cerulean eyes are forever stained the red of the deepest wine. That fact was true ever since she drank from pip she had become more and more in touch with her dark powers. What amazed him was that she was now the closest to being a full fledged creature of darkness in power but she still held her humanity in a place partitioned from the rest of her vampiric being.

In fact looking past her physical beauty he saw what really drew him to her. Her innate aura of purity, it leaked from her being like a damn holding back the impending flood. He couldn't understand how she was able to keep such a dear part of herself there yet still be fulfilling all his expectations of a true no life queen( except this part of course). It was this purity that he had seen in her eyes that night in Cheddar ( city where he met her) that compelled him to give her his dark gift. It wasn't her chastity that gave her this for he was sure even without that she would still hold the innocence of a newborn child. She walked through her daily activities shielded from the madness of her duties like a child on a playground.

_God she was so enchanting_, but isn't that the darkness's true desire to devour or control that which is light. That couldn't be what this feeling is. _I am above such nonsense as this._ Deep down though he couldn't shake his feelings they were set in stone though he did not consciously know it. Wheels were already spinning time would soon tell his darkness and her light would clash and one would have to come out on top. At least that is what his conquering nature told him. Inside him beat the heart of a man that never lived, never loved just thrived on chaos and power. Of course he had been with women hundreds probably thousands in all his years of undeath. He was a master of the good graces the charm and wit that pushed a woman to follow her more carnal desires and join him in creating a union of needs. He was after all a male creature man would be a term reserved for one who had experienced the joys of life. Why would he crave that joy of being that he had taken from so many others he originally justified it as mercy ending their pointless lives before it happened naturally. Few truly deserved life.

Life was in itself the greatest treasure one has. On most it is wasted the have no drive or desire to fulfill dreams or take joy in great accomplishments. Though he had to admit there have been a few exceptions that he would consider worthy of God's greatest gift. Integra and her father had truly had these qualities, but of course when talking about a Hellsing it would be bad manners to not mention the man who enslaved him Abraham Van Hellsing a true opponent and champion of the humans. Ah the memories thinking of Abraham you must also think of the events that led down that path of slavery. Harker was one of the many whom I decided didn't deserve life and left him with those whores. His wife however Mina ah she was true beauty, but as it turned out she wasn't meant to be my Queen. It seemed in my attempts to bring her to my will gave Jonathan the passion for life. He truly was a surprise when he changed from his nervous mild mannered self into the man driven with the need to kill. The need to defend that which he loved and what also allowed him to survive.

_Hmm all these memories spawning from one simple look at my tired young Fledgling. It amazes how she does this to me._

"Police girl what are you doing laying there we have lessons to attend to." Alucard said making his presence known. She seems startled. _Heh she is so easy to play with amusement is all I have left in this life. _

Ceres jumped when he spoke coming from the corner of her room. _Gah why does he have to do that? Can't he see I had a hard day. Three Freaks and hundreds of ghouls they just never stop. But why would he care all he does these days is play with Integra. _It was true she was jealous of his relationship with her. She was sure Integra would never go further than the master slave relationship with him. She would never follow him down the path of undeath, but still they spent so much time together and all she got was the random mission, but now he had started training her for the last few hours of night. He was truly unrelenting in his training not like when he was trying to get her to drink blood. That had been a playful yet firm type of encouragement this was strict hard and cold type of commands. If she did it wrong they would repeat again and again over and over till she would get it. The worst part was the mocking she hated nothing more than for him to question his judgment on having created her. She was worthy of his gift and would fight to prove that.

"What do you want master?" Ceres said

"Why I am here to help you in attaining you true powers of darkness my little police girl." Alucard mused.

Ceres slowly dropped her shoulders and mentally sighed at her frustration. _This isn't right I am trying hard and yet he still keeps calling me that name. Does he really think so little of my progress? Haven't I proven myself or will he always consider me his little fledgling. _

Alucard mentally scolded himself when he saw the effect his words had on his fledgling. She seemed to shrink away from him. He had noticed her growing sensitivity towards his actions lately, but truly hadn't expected her to be so down by a couple of snide comments.

"Yes Master." Came the barely audible reply. She seemed to be slowly drifting into a tired withdrawn depression at the moment.

Alucard felt a pang as he watched what he had done to her. _I don't understand this. Why am I acting so foolish she is my fledgling, this shouldn't bother me at all. _

"Ceres I understand you are tired, but this training is important. Learning the things I am trying to teach you is the most important thing you can do right now if you ever wish to walk alone into the night." Ceres seemed to brighten a bit.

Though saying those words only brought painful thoughts to his mind. One day she would leave him and become a true creature of the night. _Why does this affect me so much? I have had many fledglings leave. Though that was all by their choice she chose to stay. _For now she was with him and that was all that mattered.

**If you guys like it I will continue writing. If you don't like it flames are welcome. Please feel free point out any grammar mistakes I made or any thoughts or opinions you have through email or whatever. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait I kinda got caught up in writing debate cases. Oh well here is the update I hope you guys like.**

Chapter 2

Her training had gone ok. Ceres didn't feel that she had made much progress, but some was better than none right? She just couldn't concentrate. Since becoming a creature of the night she had always thought about her master. Lately the simple hero worship she had had for him was turning into some deeper feelings. The closer she came to being free just threw her into a deeper pit of sorrow. _Would he still care about me or would her just move on to another girl? _She didn't want to leave him. Past all of his dark bravado she thought there might be a deep loneliness to his character that no one else saw.

Though it was hard to ever know what he was thinking, but there had to be more to his sadistic nature. Life had not been kind to him and he like a cornered animal had bared his fangs at the world. Forever set apart from the rest, cursed to walk the night as a predator thriving on the masses. She found herself feeling for his dark past and that there had to be more to her dark master.

All of these feelings slowly drew her to her conclusion that what she felt for him was more than some grade school crush. Could she love a monster? _That's a pretty shallow way to think about. _She mused. He was a monster, but somehow that didn't scare her. She had seen that side of him on a few occasions and it was frightening at the time but she still saw him as the same just more aware of his power. _He is still my Master and I don't think we could over go past that. He could never feel the same way I do. _

Laying down she let herself drift into a deep slumber. She started to dream of her master which was odd since she rarely had such things. They were walking in the moonlight on a long balcony of an ancient castle. She was wearing a beautiful black night gown that sparkled in the moonlight like thousands of glittering diamonds and he was in his normal blood red attire. He held out his hand as if to offer her something. She accepted and was drawn into his arms and started to dance to unheard music. After they finished she saw his lips move and then he leaned in and kissed her with passion and emotion things she never expected from him. Their lips broke apart and she stared into his crimson eyes longing for the moment to last forever.

Alucard sat pondering of the night's events. Ceres had accomplished little, but had tried and that was good enough for the moment. _She is doing much better, but she still lacks concentration. So do I lately. _That was the truth the entire night he barely thought on her training and focused more on her. She looked so beautiful in the cool night air.

He just couldn't understand her beauty it radiated from within and out. She was in her own way everything. It was hard to explain cute reminds one of a childlike innocence and features of one who is new to the world; she had that quality yet also went past it. The same with sexy she had all the right curves to be considered that but sexy is a purely physical thing. Many people would call her hot, but that is such a fleeting term for appearance. She possessed all of these qualities and it gave her a refined beauty that seemed impossible to attain by normal standards. Her inner workings still amazed him with the radiance of purity.

He needed something to do. She was drawing to much of his thoughts at the moment and was leading his mind down some strange paths. _I need a distraction. _Then it came to him grinning he decided he would pay his Master a visit and see what tasks she could give him.

_First I will check on Ceres though. _Phasing into her room he directed his mind towards hers. _Hmm a dream I wonder what she dreams about. _Entering her thoughts he saw himself kissing her against the full moon and then looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She started to stir from her sleep so he withdrew and while traveling to his master's office reflected on her dream.

_She was dreaming of me. _Breaking into a grin. _This will be interesting._

**I hope I am getting a girl's point of view kinda close though I know I am probably way of the mark due to no experience in being a female. I hope you liked this chapter I will try and update soon. Any comments or suggestions are welcome and also any advice on cracking the feminine mystique so to say to get the characterization down better would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Appearing through the dark void Alucard entered his master's office. Integra was sitting in a large comfy office chair reading the various reports scattered on the antique desk. Cigar smoke wafted through the air in a curving dance before disappearing into the darkness. A single lamp was lit to keep a bit of light but the rest of the room was left in obscurity. It would be dawn soon and like most nights Integra found herself still awake despite her normal nature. Many had decided she was merely taking on some of the traits of those in her charge.

"What do you want Alucard?" said Integra. A simple question but where was the fun in such a situation? Alucard needed to get his mind off his fledgling and on to something else.

"Why master I have merely come to give you some company on such a lovely evening." Knowing this was a quick attempt at provoking her fury she merely waved him off.

"I am very tired already Alucard and need none of you foolish antics tonight. If you want to bother someone go play with your police girl." said Integra.

"Oh master if you only knew" chuckling Alucard withdrew in to the inky darkness leaving Integra to her thoughts. _What the hell could he have meant by that? Damn him and his stupid games. __**But Master if it wasn't for my games your life would be very dull indeed. **_The voice echoed in her mind shattering her thoughts. _Out of my head Alucard or you will regret the next few nights. Then your games will be the last thing on both our minds. __**Very well master I will take my leave. **_Followed by his laughter she felt him withdraw from her thoughts.

Having had a bit of fun with his master Alucard returned to the previous object of his attention, Ceres's dream. It was such a strange dream. Waltzing in the moonlight on a stone balcony her eyes shining with adoration and then his leaning in and giving her the simplest form of affection, a kiss. A kiss such a small simple gesture in its own right, nothing more than a bit of contact between one person to another in a show of love or caring. It meant nothing and was a silly practice, but for some reason humans found it to be so much more. So much emphasis was put on such a small act and left it with boundless meaning. That was what bothered him. What meaning could she have dreamt of for him to kiss her in such a way. Did she really harbor such silly desires? _I might as well check on her again before I sleep. _Phasing into her room he brought him self to her coffin. Allowing his face to dip through the layers of the lid he peeked inside at her. She lay there a single thing of beauty in his world of darkness. She seemed content and peaceful things Alucard himself had never truly known. Unlike before during her dream she was not moving or anything at all yet he found himself enthralled by her. She simply laid there doing nothing and in that instance he understood some of his feelings.

It was then that he knew what she was starting to mean to him. Alucard in his entire life and undeath had never just admired a thing of beauty. Never did he let something stay in its natural state. A delicate rose was to be picked thorns cut and placed in a vase so that it may concede with the rest of his world . Never was he one to allow something to stay outside of his grasp. Women were no different. He had always taken them and changed them to his own tastes and in the end had always been left wanting. But Ceres was different. She was not a rose to be plucked nor her thorns cut. She was a beauty best appreciated in her natural state. Giving off a brilliance that eclipsed him in way that he could never fully contain her light. To put her in a vase would destroy the very thing that made her unique.

Alucard understood the feelings she created with in him and now he was left with another mystery. _How could she ever choose to love a monster?_

**Sorry about letting this story drop off for a long time. I had some things happen that kind of drove my desire to write out the window. This chapter may not even make sense to some of you, but I hope you enjoy it. I will try and get back into the mood of writing this fully soon. Once again tips and flames are welcome and sorry for the major oocness of the last few paragraphs it was just what I felt like writing.**


End file.
